


【FGO】[马里罗曼]吸猫

by cloudy01



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy01/pseuds/cloudy01
Summary: 没头没脑的一个小片段，两个人黏黏糊糊的感觉
Relationships: Marisbury Animusphere/Romani Archaman
Kudos: 6





	【FGO】[马里罗曼]吸猫

**Author's Note:**

> 抱着“他俩会依靠彼此”的想法写的，虽然根本是性癖不过感觉这两人真的很可爱

打开门，面前出现的是一脸疲色的罗玛尼·阿其曼。

“有什么事吗？”

下意识地看了一眼时间，已经是深夜了，罗玛尼·阿其曼还穿着白天工作时的制服，下摆皱皱巴巴，不知道在椅子上窝了多久。

“马里斯比利……”他嘟囔了一句，后半句变成谁也听不懂的哼哼，抬起胳膊环住了他喊出的那个名字主人的脖颈，撒娇一样把脸埋在对方的肩膀上。

马里斯比利下意识抬头看了一眼走廊里的监控摄像头，就算他事后去删除录像，这个时间段也起码有两人在监控室值班。

他会思考这种事，纯粹是为了罗玛尼·阿其曼着想，与自己的上司有过近的关系会招致许多流言蜚语，在那之上衍生出的复杂的人际交往是他的这个朋友不乐意去处理的。

但他现在不会去说这个，而是拍了拍罗曼的背，往后稍稍退了一步，让罗曼进来，把门关上了。

房间里失去了走廊投进来的光源，重新昏暗下来，只余下电脑屏幕发出幽幽的蓝色冷光。

罗曼伏在马里斯比利肩膀上，叹了口气，像是要说什么，但他实在太累了，从医务室走到马里斯比利的房间耗完了他全部的力气，踏进门内的那一步是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，所以他只是又哼了两声，话含在嘴里模模糊糊：“……好累。”

“昨天又通宵了吗？”

“没……睡了……”

“睡了几小时？”

“三……四、五个？大概……”

“我听说有人四点还在食堂看见你。”马里斯比利一边问着，一边任由罗曼抱着自己的脖子，引导似的一步步往后退去，直到踩上床边的地毯。

“唔……中间起来吃了点东西……”

罗曼把脸稍稍抬起来，看见马里斯比利身后的床铺，嘟囔道：“今天在床上？看起来好软……”

马里斯比利带着他换了个方向，罗曼毫无反抗地被推倒在刚刚觊觎的“很软”的床上，慢慢眨了一下眼，看压在自己身上的马里斯比利。

“你说的睡了几小时，不会是在椅子上睡的吧？”

由于刚才的行动，环在马里斯比利脖子上的手臂垂了下来，没什么劲地搁在床上，马里斯比利抬起身体，帮罗曼把外套解开，听到后者有气无力的回答：“好像是……没办法，有个部分不太明白，研究到很晚。”

罗曼最近的工作是玛修·基列莱特，作为亚从者实验而制造出的试管婴儿，能够继续成长下去，全靠罗玛尼·阿其曼主动要求成为她的主治医生，原本的工作有一部分因此而转移到别的员工那里，另一部分却是非罗曼不可，况且罗玛尼自己也在为了什么而拼命学习，于是比以前更常熬夜。

（等习惯了新工作就会恢复以往的作息吧？）

马里斯比利想着，又把他的发绳取下来，橘粉色的发在昏暗的蓝光下也变成冷色调，罗曼偏过头好让他能更方便地摘掉绑头发的橡皮筋，面向光源，于是眼下的深色变得明显了。

因此马里斯比利多问了一句：“今天睡觉，还是做？”

躺在他身下的罗曼缓缓地把脸转回正面，伸直了手臂把他拉下来，黏着他的唇瓣含含糊糊说道：“嗯……要做……”

连亲吻都显得很疲惫的样子。

马里斯比利一边有一搭没一搭地回应着，一边想着，如果是开着灯的话，说不定罗曼还能清醒点。

现在连他都有点昏昏欲睡了。

接吻是项很催眠的活动，或许是在床上相拥着接吻的错，相比起调动情欲的前戏来说，现在只是从相接的唇舌间获取“自己身边还有对方在”这个事实，没什么技巧可言，含着唇瓣，轻轻啄吻，温热的呼吸交融起来，马里斯比利尝到黑咖啡的苦味。

（下回买个好喝点的牌子吧。）

罗曼倒没有像马里斯比利想的那样接着吻就睡过去，反倒精神了些，主动伸手解开自己的腰带，又隔着裤子抚摸马里斯比利的阴茎，在亲吻的间隙发出黏黏糊糊的声音。

马里斯比利抓住他的手，罗曼正要伸进他裤子里的那只手还戴着手套，另一只倒是自己在床单上蹭下来了，一条腿搭在他腰上，方便他把手伸进裤子里，草率地扩张。

“至少先把衣服脱了。”马里斯比利帮他把在手臂处缠成一团的制服外套拽下来，又把长裤脱掉，罗曼喘着气，缩回腿，自己褪下四角裤，躺在床上，右手从两腿间穿过，弓着身子把手指插了进去。

他随便弄了两下就抽出手，拽着马里斯比利的衣袖黏了过去，像条毛毛虫一样一点一点趴到马里斯比利身上，只抬高了屁股，又去扶即将要插自己体内的那个东西。

马里斯比利抓着他的大腿，自己也对了下位置，有段时间没做过的甬道十分紧致，进入的时间被拉长了，罗曼只往下落到一半就没了力气，仰起脸不停喘息，缓缓摇晃着腰，摸索着方便点的姿势继续。

终于全部进入后两个人都松了一口气，罗曼低下头，嘴唇蹭着马里斯比利的唇角，有气无力地舔了舔，趴在马里斯比利身上不愿动弹。

也许是固有观念造成的认知错觉，罗曼总觉得马里斯比利身上有股大吉岭红茶的香气，平时似有似无，像是泡茶时染上的味道，只有这种时候尤其明显，他把脸埋到友人的颈间，洗过澡后披散下来的头发柔顺地落在床褥上，他缓缓吸了一口气，却只闻到洗发露的味道。

那当然不是红茶的香味。

（说起来……我还没洗澡……）

脑中浮现混沌的念头，罗曼还没意识到这是个问题，就感觉到马里斯比利的手摸上自己的脑后，梳弄了两下头发。

他头皮发麻，紧接而来的却是切实的放松感，因为被插入而不自觉绷紧的身体在缓慢的轻抚下渐渐松弛，他听到马里斯比利放低了的声音：“可以吗？我要动了。”

“嗯……”罗曼抬起脸，又凑过去接吻，他再次闻到那股大吉岭红茶的香味，不由得将浅尝辄止的吻着意加深，寻找那股香气的源头。

他沉浸于寻找着未知的亲吻中时，分开跨坐在马里斯比利身上的大腿被抬起了一点，压在两人小腹中间的性器也得出些空隙，沿着丝质的睡衣划了一截。

罗曼打了个激灵，从喉咙里抖出一声闷哼，感受着马里斯比利的阴茎从自己体内滑出一段，余留下的部分仍将肠壁撑开，压住前列腺的位置。

伏在自己身上的人轻轻哼着，好像在寻找着什么似的，细致地舔吻他的唇舌，动作很慢，含着舌头吸几下就要停下来，做了什么剧烈运动似的抬起脸喘息。

马里斯比利往上摸，扶住罗曼的髋骨，对方也配合地软下身体，将拔出半截的性器又吞了进去，扣在他肩膀上的手抓紧了，困倦的碧绿色眼睛一瞬间充斥水光。

他从那小动物舔食一样的亲吻里退出，轻声问道：“弄痛了吗？”

罗曼既没有摇头的力气也不想说话，张口吐出微弱的呻吟，马里斯比利温柔地在他唇角亲了亲，带着人换了个姿势，再次把罗曼压在身下。

“唔……”罗曼连呼气都在颤抖，姿势的变动让马里斯比利的东西在他里面碾遍了，原本昏昏欲睡的神情一下子褪去，他不自禁地绷紧腿，夹住马里斯比利的腰，将体内的柱体咬紧了，喘息变作一声甜甜的呻吟：“哈唔……”

夹在中间的睡衣被沾湿了一小块，马里斯比利感觉抵在自己小腹上的性器抖了两下，俯脸下去啄了啄罗曼的唇瓣，算是安慰他刚刚小小的高潮。

“嗯唔……马里斯……比利……”罗曼抬不起胳膊，手摊在身体两侧，刚才那一下的刺激在软绵绵的床褥中迅速消散了，他强撑着精神：“这样……我会想睡觉，不……不要这个姿势……”

他无力地在床上扑腾了两下，被马里斯比利抓住小腿，袒露出赤裸的下身，这个姿势罗曼更能感受到体内含住的性器大小，挣扎的劲儿越发微弱，气喘吁吁地看着马里斯比利，被他注视着的友人脸上露出安抚般的笑，温和地道：“想睡就睡吧。”

轻柔的声音贴近了，罗曼听不清对方说了什么，只觉到双腿被抬得更高，大腿甚至被压到了胸口，与过分的姿势相对的却是与声音相同的温柔动作，和缓的律动带来像是水波一样的柔和快感，维持着即将坠入沉睡的精神，将其吊在边缘徘徊。

这份缓慢的快感逐渐在无法彻底进入睡眠的难受感面前变作了一种甜蜜的折磨，罗曼难耐地喘着气，唇齿间逸出含糊不清的话语，双腿也挣扎起来，想换个容易入睡的姿势。

马里斯比利抓着他的脚踝，看身下的青年紧皱着眉，眼睛虽然闭着，底下的眼球却不安地滚动，一副努力想要睡觉却不得的难受表情。

他无奈地笑了笑，松开了罗曼的脚，伸手拍了拍罗曼的脸颊，唤道：“阿其曼，醒醒。”

身下人只是动弹了一下，落下的那只腿曲起，搁在床铺上，另一条腿也如法炮制似的以微弱的劲道挣扎，只是挣扎了几秒就没了力气，哼哼唧唧的，眉头皱得更紧了。

马里斯比利忍不住吻了吻他半张的唇，捉住柔滑的舌头缠弄，近在咫尺的暖色睫毛颤得更厉害了，马里斯比利往里顶的时候加重了力道，终于从眼睫分开的缝隙里看到青绿色的虹膜。

“唔嗯……嗯……呀……”

勉强睁开眼睛的罗曼已经差不多忘了自己之前说过什么，整个人懵着，发出断断续续的惊喘：“啊……哈啊……怎么、唔……啊！”

他上半身侧着，一条腿被抬起来，被摩擦许久的后穴已经软得不行，顺滑地吞吐着马里斯比利的性器，从中轻易地得到了快感，他不自觉地攥住手边的被单，把脸也埋进去，无声地大口喘息，又马上被挖出来，听马里斯比利比平时还要温和的语调：“清醒点，射出来再睡。”

什么射出来？

他脑子昏沉得要命，感受到马里斯比利在他耳根亲了亲，同时下身一凉，勃起的性器被人握在手里，登时一个激灵，睁大了眼睛。

见他终于有些清醒了，马里斯比利抬起身体，不再做些分散他注意力的事，只是一边抽插，一边抚慰手中的阴茎，拇指在龟头上打着圈，困倦中的罗曼比平时更没自制力得多，揪着床单口中呜呜咽咽，眼泪一点点的往下滴，要不是下身还精神的很，简直像是被欺负了一样。

罗曼张着嘴巴叫了一会儿，口舌发干，睁着眼睛却聚不了焦，不得不从连绵的呻吟中挤出一点空隙，焦渴地舔着唇瓣，也说不出话来，只能撒娇似的嗯了两声。

马里斯比利却不理他，手指上沾满润滑的黏液，技巧性地捋着罗曼的阴茎，他太熟悉对方的身体，罗曼在他身下只能像条砧板上的鱼，顶多啪啪地弹两下尾巴，更别说他现在已经被利刃剖开了柔嫩的内里，连血液都要喷洒而出，整个人像是从内而外被翻转过来，欲望与疲倦的精神颠倒交错，他干脆闭上了眼睛，把身体全部交由马里斯比利掌控。

随波逐流的动荡快感在马里斯比利身下很快就攀上了顶峰，罗曼反弓起腰身，连脚趾都蜷紧了，揪着床单发抖。

然后疲倦铺天盖地席卷而来，他只来得及抬起眼皮最后看了马里斯比利一眼，昏暗的房间内他只看到背光的轮廓边缘，白色的发丝透着幽光，脑海中勾勒出对方平时的模样，那实在让人安心。

“晚安……”

他嘴唇嗫嚅，说出连自己也听不懂的睡前呓语。

马里斯比利俯下身，含住他发干的唇瓣，连舌头和牙龈也细细地舔吻过去，才柔声回答：“晚安。”


End file.
